Clare X Raki One Shot
by TheSilentChloey
Summary: A One shot with Clare Raki and Priscilla. Rating Down Graded because it doesn't have much swaring or violence! Enjoy! :D


**Clare**

How is it that I am still here? My silver eyes wondered from the sky to my stomach, I still couldn't believe that I was pregnant. It was such a shock that I was confused, however I wasn't about to curse the pregnancy, especially since it was Raki's baby I was carrying. I remembered the last words we spoke, before his journey to the south.

"Don't worry Clare; I'll be back before you know it."

He smiled. I hoped that he was right and that he would be home soon…I was beginning to miss his cooking quite a lot. The baby kicked and I settled to wait for him.

Thankfully, I wasn't alone. I had Priscilla to keep me company. Odd how one person can change it all, how she seemed almost human with Raki's help. I didn't enjoy her company at first, especially since we tried to kill each other at first sight. Raki cried out, horrified and some how got between the two of us saying,

"No! Please don't, Priscilla she's not an enemy, Clare is a friend, an important and special friend."

Since Raki was such buddies with Priscilla, I decided against my better judgement not to kill her, since she was helping Raki after all and I owed her for keeping him safe. Something I never dreamed of happening, yet it did. I tolerated her because of Raki, nothing more. Just thinking about that bitch was enough to irritate me.

"Clare,"

I made no sign that I heard her voice, as far as I was concerned Priscilla wasn't there and I was on my own,

"Clare are you…alright?"

I turned and looked her in the eye,

"You should rest Clare."

She said, blinking those childlike brown eyes at me.

"Not until Raki gets back."

I snapped, turning away from her.

"He wouldn't want you to push yourself."

Her voice grated on my already strained nerves,

"When he gets back."

I growled again,

"I'm sorry Clare."

She mumbled. I turned to ask her what the hell she meant when I was lifted off my feet and carried back in to the house. Before I could yell at her, Priscilla had placed me in mine and Raki's bed. Rather gently to my surprise.

"you should be resting, Raki said you needed to."

I cursed, but relented. I saw no reason as to why he'd travelled with her at all. I sighed and before I knew it I slept.

…...

**Priscilla**

I don't understand much as to why she hates me. I have a feeling that somewhere in the past we met and she was someone important to regaining my human memories. She wasn't alone, a strange blond with razor cut bangs on the sides of her face told us all that it was the Organization that killed my Mama and Papa, and my brother and sister. She was a stranger to look at, yet she stood firm and sure.

I paused as I looked at Raki's wife, sleeping so soundly now. I know that she doesn't like me at all, that she only allows me to stay because of Raki. I am surprised by her. She says little but for Raki she smiles and it is so pretty. It is a smile that she saves for him.

I told her that she needed rest, but she pushes herself for Raki, she wants to make him happy, she has eyes only for him and it makes me wonder just how well she knows him, well enough I guess if she chose to marry him.

…...

**Raki**

Night has fallen as I head back home to Clare and Priscilla. I hope that the two are ok. I know that Clare isn't too thrilled about Priscilla staying with us, but what else could have been done? I didn't feel right about leaving Priscilla all on her own, and besides, she could (as I pointed out to Clare) feed on animal guts to keep her from eating humans, it was something that she'd tried once before. Clare was going to say something when Priscilla said quietly,

"I could eat away from you, if you mind."

Clare heaved a sigh and said,

"If it doesn't bother Raki it won't bother me."

So that was the end of that. She wouldn't talk about Priscilla's eating habits after that. Surprisingly enough Priscilla was fine eating animal's entrails, and despite the occasional dirty looks that was thrown, there were few if any arguments between them, that I could hear anyway.

I entered our room and Clare was sleeping on our bed, with a blanket over her, it must have been Priscilla's doing. Clare sure must have been tired then. I looked at her and grinned,

"Priscilla, thanks for taking care of Clare for me."

Out of the shadows comes Priscilla,

"You're welcome, Raki."

She replies, Clare stirs,

"You're back,"

Clare murmurs,

"I am Clare, just like I said, I'm back before you know it."

We grin and Priscilla smiles happily and we have peace for a time


End file.
